


Game On

by yevonscribbles



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 11:02:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13902663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yevonscribbles/pseuds/yevonscribbles
Summary: What’s better than sharing your hobbies with your significant other? Nick Wilde x Benjamin Clawhauser.





	Game On

**Author's Note:**

> Alright alright I'll stop writing this pair... sometime...

Foxy BF: Hey babe I’m at the door!

 

Spotty BF: Yay! Door is unlocked. Sorry I’m stuck in a match give me a second.

 

The door opened and Nick Wilde walked into the one bedroom apartment of Benjamin Clawhauser. The red fox looked around and gently closed the door behind him. Setting his surprise gift on the kitchen table Nick took in the unique surroundings. Soft pastel colored walls and an abundance of house plants made Nick smile. He had been over to his boyfriend’s place a few times but always enjoyed just how unique Ben had created his living space.

 

“You meanie!” A growl came from the other room. Chuckling to himself the fox officer made his way to the living room to see the large cheetah fussing over a video game with exaggerated motions. As expect the chubby cheetah only wore a beat up pair of pajama bottoms. Nick made his way beside Ben and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek causing the cat to blush a little. “Ugh! I call hax!” The cheetah hissed at the screen.

 

“Are you losing?” Nick asked leaning next to his boyfriend.

 

“Yeeeaaaahhh we lost the match. Sorry about that… can’t really pause an online game you know.” Ben fiddled with the controller before throwing an arm around the fox and pulling him into an embrace.

 

“Oh you were playing with other mammals?” Nick asked. He stood up and offered a paw to help Ben up from his seat on the floor.

 

“Yep!” The cheetah smiled taking his boyfriend’s paw. With a stretch the spotted cat moved towards his bedroom. “I guess you don’t play video games much do you?”

 

“Not really…” The fox admitted following his boyfriend. “Never really got a chance to play to be honest.” Ben started to change his clothes while Nick watched with a smirk. “Mmm I like the view.” A sly grin spread across the foxes muzzle.

 

“Sush you naughty thing you.” Ben threw a green collared shirt over his head and made sure his pants were zipped up. “Alright! Ready to go!” The cat grinned widely. “So where we going for our date!? You said it was a surprise!”

 

Nick smiled and took the large cat's paw, leading him back to the kitchen. “Well I can’t tell you if it’s a surprise. But first…” The fox picked up the gift from the table and handed it to the cheetah. “I noticed you liked plants so I got you a potted plant!” Ben brought his large paws to his face and let out a happy squeal. Gently he took the small pot and green plant.

 

“Ohhhh Nick I love it! Look at this little Jade plant!” Turning the present in his paws Ben let out a little giggle. “You even painted the pot with spots!” Nick smiled and was pleased with himself. He had wanted to get his boyfriend a little gift and figured another potted plant couldn’t hurt.

 

“I did in fact.” The fox giggled. “And now for our surprise date location, the Zootopia Botanical Gardens!” Ben set the small plant safely back on the table before wrapping his partner into a tight hug.

 

“Oh that will be awesome!” The cheetah squealed before planting a kiss on the foxes cheek. “How did you know I love plants!?” Nick smirked before gesturing around the apartment. “Oh… I guess I don’t really hide my love of plants well…” The fox opened the door and gestured for the cheetah to go ahead of him. Once both mammals were outside the apartment and Ben had locked the door Nick offered his paw. The pair made their way out the apartment and to the Gardens holding paws.

 

*****

 

A few hours later the pair returned to the cheetahs apartment laughing. Nick had enjoyed exploring more the city with his boyfriend and watching Ben’s reaction to some of the rarer flowers at the Gardens. Ben had enjoyed watching Nick talk about the history of the Gardens and being around nature. Apparently the fox had always enjoyed learning more about Zootopia and got to learn some of the lesser known history during his time as a hustler.

 

“What?” The fox asked with a smile. “I’m a sucker for stories.” The cheetah gave Nick a squeeze. Waiting in the doorframe the fox smiled with a blush.

 

“I’m sorry we had to stop so much...” Ben said. Sometimes he was embarrassed about the limitations he had with his body. The fox gave the spotted cat a playful poke in the belly.

 

“Don’t worry about it Spots.” Nick reached up and cupped a paw around the cheetah’s cheek. “Gave us more time to talk.” Ben gave a weak smile. The cheetah had been thankful that Nick never seemed to get upset when the large cat needed to catch his breath or couldn’t perform a task. With a smile the fox added. “You’re very handsome Spots.” Nick reached up and kissed his boyfriend.

 

Pulling away from the kiss Ben smiled. “And you are a smooth talker…” Ben purred. “Still game for my surprise date tomorrow?”

 

“Wouldn’t miss it.” The fox gave the cheetah one last kiss before turning to leave. “See you tomorrow Spots.” Ben closed the door with a sigh. Every date with the fox drove home the fact that Nick really cared for the cheetah. Determination filled Ben as he went to plan the perfect date with his boyfriend.

 

*****

 

The following day the fox once again found himself in front of Benjamin Clawhauser’s apartment where a folded letter was taped to the door addressed to Nick. Curiously he reach up and took off the letter. The fox felt his face flush as he read the letter.

 

“No clothes beyond this point. 

 

Thinking of You,

Spots.”

 

For added emphasis there was cheesy cartoon hearts all over the letter. Entering the apartment Nick did as the letter asked and made his way further into the dim apartment. Normally Ben kept his apartment well lit with windows wide open streaming in sunlight but today the blinds were draw (Nick was a little thankful for that given his state of undress) and the lights were off. Fortunately the foxes eyes were adjusting quicking to the dim lighting and his nose lead him to the living room where the Cheetah was waiting.

 

The large cheetah was laying on his stomach seductively on the couch. His tail flicked back and forth over his exposed form. A lustful growl escaped the foxes throat. “Well well, what happened to waiting a little before we get intimate?” Nick teased. While he was more than willing to progress the relationship further he didn’t want Ben to feel like he had to be ready.

 

Ben gave a soft chuckle. “Well I do like what I’m seeing…” The large cat purred. “But I thought we could try naked cuddles and video games!” 

 

Nick smiled and leaned down in front of his boyfriend. Meeting his lips the fox pushed forward and gently kissed Ben. “Sounds perfect…” The cheetah made his way to the floor exposing himself and earning a flirtatious whistle from the fox. Giggling the spotted mammal reached out and pulled the red fox into his lap. Handing Nick a controller Ben started up his game system and picked out his first choice.

 

“Ever play a platformer?” The cheetah asked.

 

“Honey I don’t even know what this is?” Nick laughed holding up his controller. It took Ben a few minutes and teaching moments but soon the fox was leaning back in his partner’s lap laughing along and seem to be enjoying himself. Throughout the rest of the day they tried a few more games with mixed success. Nick found himself enjoying fighting and first person shooting games while racing games and sports games left something to be desired.

 

As night started to fall over the city Nick got up with a stretch and offered his paw to Ben to help him up. “Alright, break time and dinner time!” The fox said. Ben took his paw and gave a stretch of his own. He felt Nick slip his arms around his waist and hug him tightly. “Thank you for today. I never knew gaming could be so fun!”

 

“Well I love it and was hoping you would have fun.” Ben chuckled. “Plus it’s more fun to game naked…”

 

“Mmm… I still say you did that to be a distraction.” The fox looked up to the cheetah with a smirk. He playfully smacked the spotted cat’s rear. “Thank you babe. I love you.” Ben bent down and kissed the foxes forehead.

 

“And I love you player 2.”


End file.
